Idiot Box
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Parody based on the episode with the same name. Pinkie and Derpy received the box and plays with it while Trixie wonders why there were noises coming from it. All characters belong to Hasbro and Nickelodeon.


**Another one of My Little Pony/SpongeBob parodies. I hope you enjoy it. And I am hoping to continue my other stories and requests when I could.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie and Derpy Hooves were standing outside of Sugarcube Corner Bakery, waiting with smiles on their faces as if they were waiting for something.

"See anything yet, Derpy?" Pinkie asked.

"I need my glasses," Derpy said. She puts two glasses of water on her eyes. The water was poured out and the Pegasus' eyes were turned into real horse's eyes. She was looking out to the east. She suddenly sees a mail pony which had a carriage attached to him. It had large packages and mail in it.

"It's the mail carriage!" Derpy replied.

"Our package!" she and Pinkie replied excitedly. They both started to hop and dancing excitedly. By the bakery was a traveling wagon belonged to a blue unicorn, Trixie Lulamoon. She looked out the window and made a bummed look. "I didn't realize it was Happy Hopping Moron Day," she said to herself sarcastically.

The mail pony approached the girls and asked, "Pinkie Pie?"

"That's me!" Pinkie said, hopping and bouncing.

The mail pony unattached the carriage, went in the back and took out a large box. Even Trixie was amazed by its size.

"That's a huge box," she said.

The mail pony placed the box in front of Pinkie and Derpy, attached himself to the carriage and walked away.

"Thank you," Pinkie called out, continuing bouncing.

"Hey, Pinkie," Derpy asked, "When do we stop hopping?"

"Thirty more seconds, Derpy," Pinkie answered.

"They probably ordered a lifetime supply of cake mix," Trixie commented. She snickered to herself when she made that 'joke.' Then, Pinkie and Derpy suddenly lifted up a big-screen TV out of the box. Trixie had her jaw dropped in shock. "Huh?! A brand-new television?!" she replied.

Pinkie and Derpy were carrying the TV on their backs carefully.

"Easy…" the pink pony said, "Easy…" Then, they tossed the TV onto the trash-can. Pinkie and Derpy cheered, "YAY!" They ran to the box, jumped into it and closed the flaps. They both giggled excitedly in there.

Trixie wasn't quite amused. "Just when I thought they couldn't get any more stupider," she said. She walked up to the box and asked the girls, "Let me get this straight. You two ordered a giant screen television, so you could play in the box?"

Pinkie popped out of the box and answered, "Pretty smart, huh?"

Derpy popped out and said, "I thought it wouldn't work."

"Oh, yes, that is quite a plan there," Trixie said, "Oh, but wait; there was something else I wanted to ask you two. Now what was it? Oh, yes, of course." She suddenly screamed at them, "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY BRAINS?!"

Pinkie and Derpy were startled by her scream. But then the pink pony said with a smile, "Trixie, we don't need television. As the matter of fact, I don't even know why we have television in this fanfiction story in the first place. Not as long as we have our…" –she makes a rainbow with her hooves- "…imagination."

Trixie wasn't quite amused by how Pinkie described her opinion. "Wow," she said, "I never thought of it that way. That's really something. Can I have your TV?"

"With…" –Pinkie makes a rainbow with her hooves again- "…imagination, I can be anything I want! A pirate!" She randomly took a wooden sword out and replied, "Arr! A ninja!" She stands in a ninja pose. "Hyyyah!"

"A Pegasus!" Derpy replied.

"Derpy, you're already a Pegasus," Trixie said with a bummed voice.

"See, Trixie, it worked!" Derpy replied, "Now, you try."

"Ok, let's see," Trixie said, closing her eyes, "I'm imagining myself watching TV." She points her hoof to the television, "And there it is! Can I have it, Pinkie?"

"Sure, Trixie," Pinkie answered.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Trixie cheered, running toward the TV. She used her horn magic to lift the TV up and walked toward the wagon with it.

"Ok, Trixie," Pinkie said, "But if you change your mind, we'll be in this box."

"Let's play Mountain Climbing Adventure!" Derpy replied.

"Let's go for it!" Pinkie replied. The girls pulled the flaps of the box on over them. Mysteriously, there were clicking noises from the box.

"Gloves!" Pinkie replied!

"Check!" Derpy replied.

"Hats!"

"Check!"

"Pantyhose!"

"Uh…. Check!"

"Ok, Derpy! Fly up there and secure this rope!"

"You got it!"

There were flying and climbing noises from the box. Trixie can hear them from the distance as she carried the television with her magic.

"Derpy! Derpy! Derpy, I can't see you! You're going too high!" Pinkie's voice replied.

"I hope they cut some air holes in that box," Trixie muttered to herself. She takes the TV in the house as Pinkie and Derpy continued 'climbing on the snow mountain' in the box. Sound effects of the climbing were heard.

"Take it easy, Derpy!" Pinkie's voice was heard, "You've got to acclimate!"

"I'll take it easy when I'm dead!" Derpy's voice replied, "I'm shaking hands with Celestia! Heeehaw! Whooo! Excelsior! Brad Pitt!"

Trixie came out of her wagon and asked, "Where is that remote?"

The blue unicorn sees the remote next to the box. She walked to it and used her magic to teleport it to the wagon. Then, she started to listen to Pinkie and Derpy in the box.

"I'm the mountain-climbing queen!" Derpy replied, "Whoo!"

"Derpy? Derpy?" Pinkie replied, "Derpy! I think we should keep our voices down! We might start an avalanche!"

"What?!" Derpy replied.

"I said," Pinkie replied, "I think we should keep our voices down in case of avalanches!"

Trixie wasn't amused at all and was started to get very annoyed by the ponies.

"What should we keep down?!" Derpy's voice replied.

"Morons…" Trixie muttered to herself.

"OUR VOICES!" Pinkie screamed.

"Will you two shut up?!" Trixie replied, kicking the box with her back legs. Suddenly, her kicks somehow caused the sound of an avalanche. Pinkie and Derpy were screaming in fear and pain. Listening to those sounds were making Trixie sweat nervously, worrying about them. When the avalanche quieted down, she heard the girls crying.

With cautious curiosity, Trixie calmly said, "Pinkie?" She slightly touched the box which caused another an unexpected avalanche. The blue unicorn took a step back, horrified by the sound of the girls' screams. When the avalanche was subsided, Derpy's painful voice was heard. "Pinkie, hold me."

"Hang in there, buddy," Pinkie's voice sobbed, "The chopper's on the way."

"Pinkie," Derpy said, "My wings are frozen solid. You're going to have to cut them off with a saw."

Trixie clutched her teeth together with her eyes wide opened in fear. Hearing her talking like that makes her very nervous.

"No, Derpy," Pinkie said, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Derpy asked.

"Because I've already cut off my own legs!" Pinkie cried.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Derpy cried.

Trixie couldn't take it anymore. She quickly opened the box and looked in. Apparently, Pinkie and Derpy were in the box and they're one hundred percent ok.

"What the?" Trixie said, "How were you two making that noise?"

"What noise, Trixie?" Pinkie laughed.

"I could only hear the sound of our laughter," Derpy said.

"Yes, but those sound effects," Trixie explained uneasily, "the avalanche, the, the, the,…"

"Don't forget the second avalanche," Derpy said.

Trixie made a bummed look. "You know what? Forget it." She closed the box and started to head back to her wagon. I don't know why I'm wasting my time out here with you ruffians when I could be watching my brand new television."

Suddenly, she heard the loud sound of the helicopter. She looked above but doesn't see it. She noticed that it came from the box.

"Attention climbers," the pilot's voice from the box replied, "Please hold on! The saws are on the way!

"YAY!" Pinkie and Derpy replied.

Trixie growled. Then, she flung herself to the box opened it and replied, "AHA!" But she only sees the girls sitting in the box.

"How are you two doing that?!" the blue unicorn replied.

"First, we establish a base camp at 15,000 feet," Pinkie began to explain, but then Trixie interrupted, "No! The noises! How are you two making those noises?!"

"That's easy," Derpy said, "All you need is a box."

"And," Pinkie said, making a rainbow with her hooves, "…imagination."

Trixie gets annoyed and angry as Pinkie and Derpy ducked down into the box. "Are you trying to say that I have no imagination? The Great and Powerful Trixie has more…"-she tried to make a rainbow with her hooves, but it was unsuccessful-"….imagination… in one piece of my hoof than you two have in your whole bodies."

Instead taking the insult seriously, Derpy commented, "That's good. Now, all you need is a box." She squees and she and Derpy went back into the box, closing it.

"I'll show them," Trixie replied, running back into her traveling wagon.

* * *

The blue unicorn looked through her treasure chest for a box. "There's got to be one in there!" she replied. She finds a small round green box. "Ah-ha! This hat box should do nicely." She opened it and pulled out a Sunday Church hat. "Why haven't I worn this yet?" She tossed it aside with her magic and gets in the box. She is just too big for it and then just sits there with a lid on. The blue unicorn was waiting for an image or sound effect to come to her. She made a frown and looked at her pocket watch. Eventually, she got angry, growling to herself. She gets out of the box and used her magic to lift it up and slammed it down.

All of the sudden, Trixie heard the police sirens outside.

"Attention!" the policeman's voice replied, "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hooves up!"

Hearing the police sounds and rustling out is making Trixie very scared, sweating in fear. "W-what do they want with me?" she asked herself, "What did I do?"

Then, she gasped, realizing something, "Oh, no! I think I obviously violated some kind of a new box tossing law! Especially with magic!"

The blue unicorn came out of the wagon with the green box. She was hoping for the police to accept her forgiveness. She hated to be sent to prison (probably again.)

"Look, officer," Trixie whimpered, "everything's ok. I won't do it again, I promise!" She then noticed that there aren't any police carriages or the horses. She had noticed that the noises are actually coming from the box that Pinkie and Derpy are in.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" a male mixed female voice replied. The sound of the carriage or car speeding up was heard, and another voice replied, "No, Frankie! Don't do it!" The sounds of the police sirens chasing after the criminals were heard.

Trixie gets angry again for convincing herself to believe that the noises were serious. She growled and used her magic to send the green box flying (unexpectedly toward Pinkie and Derpy's box.

The box hits the large one. The sirens stopped and Derpy came out of the box and cheered when she sees the small one.

"Whoopee! Another box!"

The Pegasus took the box, went back in, closes it and the police siren sounds resumed.

Trixie growled and went back inside the wagon. She sat on the couch in the stressed mode. "I have to try to relax," she whined, "Maybe I can drown out their childish nonsense with a little TV." She turned on the television with a remote to see what's on.

The first channel she sees were Twilight Sparkle cosplaying as Yu-Gi-Oh. "I begin this duel by summoning the Moonlight Luna, and equip her with the jeweled cardboard box!"

As soon as Twilight puts two cards down, Princess Luna appeared in the light aura, wearing a cardboard box with fake gems around her.

Trixie got annoyed by the show with the box reminding her of Pinkie and Derpy's. She changed the channel. It was changed to the channel when Cheese Sandwich appeared on the children's TV show. There were seven little fillies around the cardboard box. And Cheese Sandwich popped out, replying, "Remember, kids! This box can be used for your wonderful imaginations! Let's all make a party!" The kids cheered and Trixie got annoyed by the box thing again. She changed the channel again. She sees Shining Armor and Princess Cadence on the romantic moment news.

"Cadence," Shining Armor said, "I couldn't find a perfect present for you. So, I got you this box." He used his magic to show her the cardboard box. Cadence replied with a squeal, "Oh, Shining Armor! That's what I got you!" She used her magic to show him her box. Shining Armor smiled and they kissed.

"Is there anything else on that isn't about boxes?!" Trixie replied angrily.

The blue unicorn changed the channel to the boxing match.

"And welcome back to Championship Boxing," the announcer said.

Seeing the boxing arena had made Trixie satisfied. "Well, I guess this is ok," she chuckled, "I mean this isn't really about boxes."

She then sees that there are two cardboard boxes going at each other.

Trixie frowned. "I give up."

Suddenly, she hears a random astronaut voice outside. "3…2…1… blast off!"

The blue unicorn was shocked to hear the loud rocket take off noises coming from the box. She even heard some space radio effects too.

"How are they doing that?!" she replied, peeking her head out the window, "That was the most realistic space launch I've ever heard! There must be an explanation! Think, Trixie! Think!"

She imagines in her mind that Pinkie and Derpy were giggling to themselves. Pinkie hushed the Pegasus and takes out a tape recorder, playing the real rocket sound effects.

"Trixie's such a gullible loser," Pinkie said. She and Derpy giggled to each other. That such thought had made Trixie really ticked off.

"Laugh at the Great and Powerful Trixie, will they?!" the blue unicorn replied. She went out to the box, opening it and yelled, "All right, where is it?!"

Pinkie was left to pretend she was controlling the rocket while Derpy poked her head out of the hat box.

"Here I am," the crossed-eye Pegasus said.

"Where's what, Trixie?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't 'Where's what, Trixie?' me!" Trixie replied, "Where's that tape recorder?!"

"We don't have a tape recorder, Trixie," Pinkie answered.

"Don't "We don't have a tape recorder, Trixie" me!" the blue unicorn snapped.

"But we don't," Pinkie said.

"We have a tape recorder box though," Derpy said. She took out a small white box. Trixie takes it from her with her magic and tossed it away. She had made up her mind.

"Ok, make way, you two," Trixie demanded, "I'm coming in." She jumped in the box with the girls. Pinkie and Derpy were glad that she gets to join them on their imaginary adventure.

"Welcome aboard, Trixie," Pinkie said, "You've just set sail on the S.S…" –she makes a rainbow with her hooves-"…imagination. Where our only destination is fantastic adventure! Where would you like to go first?"

"No, no," Trixie said, "Don't mind me. I'm just here to observe."

Pinkie was given a concerned look. "But Trixie, don't you see? Waiting and watching? That's not what the box is all about. It's about…"-she makes a rainbow with her hooves again-"…Imagination."

Trixie became frustrated as she makes the rainbow go away with her hooves.

"All right, fine!" she replied, "Take me to Robot Pirate Island! I want to wrestle with cowboys on the moon! Just do it so I can get back and watch TV!"

"Ok, Trixie!" Pinkie said, "Robot Pirate Island, it is!"

They closed their eyes and began to make robot and pirate noise.

"Beep beep beep," Derpy said.

"Argh," Pinkie said.

"Beep boop beeboop," Derpy said.

"Ahoy matey!"

"Beep beep."

"For that you'll walk the plank!"

Then, they both start giggling.

Trixie not very amused of it started to get angry, interrupting their imagination. "WHY WON'T THIS THING TURN ON?!" she replied. She slammed on the bottom of the box with her hooves. She got out of the box and replied at the girls, "All right, fine! If you don't want to show me, I don't care! I've got better things to do than pace the floor wondering how you two work this thing."

* * *

But the blue unicorn was already pacing back and forth in her wagon with her stressful thought. She had been hearing noises going on from the box.

"How do these two work that thing?! There's got to be a secret button or a switch or something! I mean, listen to that!" She hears real robot/pirate battle noises going on from the box.

"That really sounded like Robot Pirate Island!" Trixie replied, "Think, Trixie. Think!"

Then, she gets an idea. "I got it! When Pinkie and Derpy go to bed, I'll sneak in there and find that button. I'll wait all night if I have to!" She sat on the chair until for nightfall to come as she continued listening to the noises.

* * *

It was night time. Trixie was already hearing the sounds of the fireworks and cheering from the box. She had been waiting in anxiety for a long time.

Suddenly, the noises stopped. Pinkie and Derpy came out of the box as the Pegasus yawned.

"I need some sleep to refuel my imagination tanks!"

Trixie looked out the window.

"I still can't believe those pirates beat all those robots," Pinkie said. She and Derpy began to walk in separate paths.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Derpy said, flying away.

"Good night, Derpy," Pinkie said, walking into the bakery.

The coast was clear. Trixie finally got a chance to sneak into the box that they left in the middle of night. She ran from her wagon toward the box. She looked both ways to make sure that no one was looking. She went inside the box, laughing mischievously.

The blue unicorn noticed a piece of the notebook paper on the side of the box. "Hello, what's this?" She used her magic to take the paper off of the wall and began reading it, "'This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the Robot Menace. Lest we forget…' Ohh!" She used her magic to blast the paper into pieces.

"I've got to find that button quick!" She looked around the box for something but no success. "It's got to be around here somewhere! I don't see anything! It's just an empty box!"

Trixie sat down and told herself, "Maybe it really was their imagination. Oh… get it together, Trixie! What are you saying? I mean, do I really believe that if I sit here and pretend to drive a flying chariot that I'm suddenly going to start hearing noises?" She pretended to take the invisible harass and swung it forward. She then heard some wheeling noises.

"What the?" Trixie said. She swung it again and the wheeling and the wind sounds were heard.

"Oh my gosh!" she replied, "It actually worked! I can't believe it! Ha-ha! Oh my! This beats TV by a long shot!" She laughed happily, pretending to drive a flying chariot. "Whooo-hoo-hoo!" This is the most fun I've ever had!"

The noises actually came from the large garbage truck which lifts the box into the other garage.

* * *

Pinkie was reading her book in her bedroom while her pet gator, Gummy, was sleeping at the end of her bed. She heard Trixie's cheering with a smile.

"Listen to that, Gummy," the pink pony said, "Trixie finally made the box work after all. That is so great."

Gummy blinked at her comment.

* * *

As Trixie laughed happily in the box, the garbage truck began driving toward the dump. The blue unicorn cheered on, "Yes, yes! Only two more laps to the finish line!"

The truck began dumping out the garbage into the dump, including the box that Trixie was in. "I'm in the lead! Out my way! Almost there!"

The box began sliding down the garbage pile as Trixie continuously laughed, "Victory belongs to the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Suddenly, the box hits the concrete, sending the blue unicorn out of the box. She was tumbling down on the trash pile, landed face-first onto a random white cream pie. She groaned in miserable pain until suddenly, the box falls on her, knocking her out.

* * *

The next morning, Pinkie and Derpy came to the spot where they left the box. But they only notice that it was no longer there.

"Aw," Pinkie groaned, "Our box is gone."

"Oh, well," Derpy sighed.

Then, Pinkie gets an idea. "I know! Let's go visit Trixie!"

They started to head toward Trixie's wagon.

"I hope she's not too down in the dumps today," Derpy said.

THE END


End file.
